Temptation Waits
by Mercurius
Summary: Well, Relena goes crazy and kills one of the Gundam boys. That's all I'll say. Oh, it's a vid-fic too.


Hey, I don't know how I get here, but here's what I have ****

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, just write about it, blah, blah, blah.

****

Author's Note: Well, if you've come from Star's side stories, welcome. If you've come from the "Just In" section, welcome. If you just typed in my pen name randomly and picked this story for the heck of it, welcome. Now, you probably read the opening message and thought one of two things. "Trowa dies? I must read this!" Or, the more likely of the two, "Trowa dies?! I must read and flame this!" Well, like it or lump it, just write a review, folks. Here's, "Temptation Waits" by Garbage. Enjoy!

Relena is sitting behind her desk, being yelled at by many different people.

"Miss Relena. You must tell your cabinet about the re-direction of funds to secret organizations. If you don't, we may get into trouble later for…"

"Miss Relena! Some of the colonies have shown their dislike of the new policy you have just put forth and request to meet you to discuss how they can be changed to better benefit…"

"Miss Relena, the candidates for secretary have arrived. There seem to be fifty of them, all equally talented. I'll leave the decision to you to…"

"Miss Relena! I will not stand for this atrocity! For many years I have worked for the family, and to be let go for such a small incident as theft of trinkets is highly…"

Rubbing her temples with the index fingers of both hands, her eyes narrow more and more. At the last attempt to persuade her, her resolve snapped. "I'm sorry, but I cannot see any of you now. Could you please leave? I wish to take a nap before heading to the colonies. I shall deal with all of you later."

All of her nuisance retainers turned to her as one and whined, "But Miss Relena!"

"LEAVE!" Giving a start at her own yell, Relena turned from the people to the window and continued on in a softer tone. "Please."

With pouts and looks of concern, the former bothers leave en masse. Relena continues to stare out the window. "Tired" The word is barely a mumble as Relena drags her aching body to a cot by the closet and collapses.

But though sleep comes quickly to the blonde girl, it is not what you would call restfull. In a hazy dream she walks among marble columns. In the distance she hears singing. "Beautiful" The wisper slips between her lips and she walks towards the sound. 

When she gets to it, nothing is seen but a golden light. Basking in the light and listening to the sound of voices rising in harmony, she smiles from ear to ear. "How beautiful…" Sitting on the ground and allowing the sound to wash over her weary soul, she feels more at peace than she has in what seems forever.

Then, a note a semi-tone off. Her eyes shoot open, and she winces, but closes her eyes again. "Just a flat note…" Than another. And another, as if two whole voices are so out of tune that they are beyond all compensation. The amount of flat voices continues to rise. Rising, Relena starts to walk away, but the voices follow. Getting higher and higher in pitch, turning to the shrieking wails of the damned. 

With her hands to her ears of no use, Relena runs, but is met with a wall of flames. Then, a smell reaches her already tortured senses. The smell of burning flesh. Recoiling in horror, she sees it is the flesh of her father. The corpse rises from the fire, still crackling and popping, and confronts its panic stricken adopted daughter. "Relena!" It rasps. "Relena!"

Holding her hands to her eyes with a silent scream she backs away slowly. "No! You're not my father! You're a dream… a dream…no! I won't believe it."

Raising its arms upwards it screams the most heart wrenching sound the young woman has ever heard. The fires burn hotter, glow brighter and the corpse is joined by others. Some she knows, killed in the horrors of war. Then, five mechas wade through the corpses, shooting, slashing, till nothing is left.

"No! Stop!" They turn to her, hatches opening and the pilots emerge. They attack her, and claw her with razor sharp nails. Their eyes glow a demonic red as they tear off pieces of flesh and gorge themselves of her blood. She lives through it all. Screaming in agony as they consume her, something in her mind snaps. She wakes up, totally calm and composed.

"Marie." Her hand maiden enters.

"You are looking well, Miss Relena. What should can I do for you?"

"Tell Manuel to bring the car around. I will not need him to drive me though. Oh, and tell those that are waiting for me that I have slept longer than planned and that I am in too deep a sleep to be roused. I shall be back soon."

Later, on the freeway, Relena turns in to a small fenced off area with a tent in the middle. With a cloak pulled up around her face she purchses a ticket and takes her seat.

**Music Starts**

****

Relena: I'll tell you something  
I am a wolf but  
I like to wear sheep's clothing 

The scene shifts to Trowa standing in front of the board, as knives are thrown at him. A slight smile plays across Relena's lips.

****

Relena: I am a bonfire  
I am a vampire  
I'm waiting for my moment 

The scene ends and Trowa walks off with his lovely assistant. Relena also leaves, bringing a cloak around her so as not to be noticed. Walking around in the back lot, she softly sings to herself.

****

Relena: You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
and there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I've never needed anybody like this before 

Relena, finding the trailer she seeks knocks twice. Trowa answers, and then lets her in. He is still in costume.

Trowa: It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been? Anything new?

Relena just glares. Oh, it's been just peachy. You know what… I have come to realize something. 

****

Relena: I'll tell you something,  
I am a demon,  
Some say my biggest weakness.  


She gets up and takes off her cloak, revealing a tight red dress. She turns to face him, braid swaying freely. We only see one of her arms; the other is behind her back.

****

Relena: I have my reasons  
Call it my defense

Looking at the small smile on his lips, she adds

  
**Be careful what you're wishing **

Trowa: Relena? What's wrong?

****

Relena: You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
and there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I've never needed anybody like this before 

Trowa: Relena? Relena? You there?

During the guitar solo, Relena sits down on a padded couch and tries to focus on a drink Trowa has put before her.

****

Relena: You are a secret  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing 

Getting up and pulling Trowa up as well, she leans against his chest.

Relena: You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
and there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I've never needed anybody like this before 

She begins to walk away from him, swaying her hips ever so seductively. Trowa, unsure of what to do, follows closely.

****

Relena: When I'm not sure what I'm living for _(when I'm not sure what I'm)_  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for _(when I'm not sure what I'm)_  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for _(when I'm not sure what I'm)_  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for _(when I'm not sure what I'm)_  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for

When I'm not sure who I am  


She turns, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him softly on the lips.

Relena: Temptation waits

A shot rips through the small trailer and Trowa crumples. Relena, still with her lips pursed, turns revealing the gun in the hand furthest from the screen. She puts the gun in a holster on the inside of her leg, underneath her dress, bends over, and takes off Trowa's mask. Kissing him again on the forehead, she walks out of the trailer to her waiting car. She turns the key and drives away.

****

Final Note: Well, you like? Don't like? Tell me about it! I need to hear from you, the reader. As for the next episode, who's next? Will she be caught? Will she kill again? All will be shown in the next episode! Till then, this is Mercurius, signing off!


End file.
